


The Very Naughty List

by SaintDionysus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Holidays, Lingerie, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, window shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Even when all of your Christmas shopping is already done, a little window shopping might help you find a little inspiration for that perfect gift.





	The Very Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt is as follows:  
> Pairing: Hermione/Cormac  
> Location: Falmouth, Cornwall  
> Word Prompt: Window Shopping
> 
> -Holiday Hideaway  
> -Hermione and her partner(s) are traveling for the holidays.  
> -Or, Hermione and her partner(s) live in this place.  
> -Or, Hermione and her partner(s) end up here.  
> -Whatever the case, Hermione and her partner(s) need to be in this location.  
> -You will be assigned a location after final sign ups.

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione and Cormac were exploring their new town. After he signed with the Falmouth Falcons, they thought it was high time they leave London. Her job at the Ministry was stressful, and the thought of moving to the quiet seaside town was more than appealing.

He draped his arm across her shoulders and she curled her arm around his waist, as they casually walked the high street. All around, the shop windows and street lamps were decorated for the season and families were bustling about doing their last-minute shopping. Hermione being ever the planner had finished all theirs weeks ago. Today was about them enjoying the Christmas spirit.

Cormac steered her towards a lingerie shop. In the window were two mannequins, one wearing a white chiffon chemise, the other in a red lace ensemble comprising of a balconette bra, a thong, garter belt, and thigh high stockings. Surrounding the display was a long parchment with the words, ‘Naughty and Nice,’ emblazoned in ornate lettering.

“So have you got me a gift yet?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t know if they have your size,” she joked.

He tickled that spot on her side that always made her collapse into a fit of giggles. “Ha. Ha.”

After regaining her composure, she slapped his chest playfully, “Of course I got you a present, but I guess there is something else you want.”

“I need to know if you should be on the naughty or nice list and there is only one way to do that,” he licked his lips.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” she feigned innocence. “On the one hand, I always do what I’m told—”

“—Except for the times you're _not_ a good girl and need a good scolding.”

“Or I just enjoy the scolding,” she said with a smirk.

“Merlin,” she was making him hard despite the frosty air. “I have an idea.” Cormac grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the shop.

The teenage version of her hadn’t been a fan of his boldness, but the adult version of her couldn’t get enough of it.

“Excuse me,” Cormac asked the shop girl. “Do you still have the pieces in the window.”

The sales girl eyed him and coquettishly replied, “Yes.”

Hermione’s ferocity bubbled to the surface, displeased with this girl's brazen flirtation. “I’m a 32C. Could you please find it for me?” She possessively pulled Cormac away.“Come, darling. Pick out whatever you want to see me in.”

Whereas some couples found jealousy a significant turn-off; these two fed off it. He bent down and whispered in her ear, “So, if I get her to flirt with me more, are you going to hex her?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out? Now, why is it you dragged me in here? I have a feeling it’s not just to replace the lingerie you ripped apart since our last shopping trip.”

He had the most mischievous smile, “Once she comes back with those items, you’ll find out.”

Right on cue, the girl arrived, “Will you need to try these on?”

“Yes,” Cormac said almost too eagerly.

That must have triggered the woman because she then warned them, “One person in the fitting room at a time. You may peek but no—”

“ _Confundus,”_ Hermione whispered with her wand peeking out of her coat sleeve. “Thank you. You can go back to the register.”

The woman said, “Of course. Let me know if you need any assistance.”

“I doubt it, but thank you,” Hermione stifled a snicker.

“ _Confundus_ , eh?” He remarked teasingly. The guilt ate at her and she had come clean about his seventh-year tryout a little while after they started dating. Though, the fact he was a professional player, not making the house team didn’t seem to make that much of an impact on his career.

As soon as they entered the small changing room, Hermione cast an extension charm, then hung the lingerie. Cormac added Muggle repellent and silencing charms, and wanted to make himself comfortable for the show, so he transfigured the bench into a lounge chair.

While performing a striptease, she asked, “So what would you like me to try on first? The nice or naughty outfit?”

He had just neatly hung his jacket over the arm of the chair and responded, “Nice.”

“Alright then.” She stood there completely nude, taking her time putting on the delicate neglige. Hermione enjoyed watching him squirm with impatience. The chiffon swished as she moved and hung on the ample curves of her tiny frame. The look wasn’t quite complete, so she transformed her boots into white peep-toe heels. She had an elastic around her wrist and tied her curls into a messy bun with angelic hanging tendrils. Slowly she walked to him. “So this is the _nice_ look. What do you think?”

“I think I need a closer look.”

“And?” Hermione stood before him, awaiting his next move. His hands slipped up the skirt, running along her hips before gripping her arse cheeks.

“You know I’ve always had a thing for you as a good girl. And since you’re _such_ a good girl, I’ll give you a reward.” He encouraged her to stand on the chair, bringing her center to his lips. She hooked one leg over the wingback for support as he buried his head under the fabric, and placed one hand on the small of her back for support. First, he slipped one finger into her folds, wanting to know how wet she was. She was wet. _So_ wet. He added a second finger, pumping slowly before kissing her precious nub. His tongue circled her clit with expert precision and glided down her slit aiding his fingers. Cormac was thankful he’d cast those charms. His lioness sure could roar. Hermione’s motions and cries were making him rock hard; he had to hold back from coming in his pants. There was still another outfit—the naughty one. His imagination ran wild with the thought of Naughty Hermione. He sped up his ministrations, curling his fingers to hit her G-spot. Not long after, she came undone.

Cormac pulled his head out from under the garment they will most definitely need to purchase. “Good girl. You taste so fucking good.” He praised.

She slid down his body and settled herself in his lap; her wet pussy pressing against his trousers. Hermione grinded up against him, aching for more friction. “I want to be a bad girl now.”

“Fuck. Yes.” He had always wanted them to do something like this in public, but the opportunity never presented itself. Let’s call this a Christmas miracle.

Hermione was a bit more hurried with the costume change this time. She was more than ready to show him that there was nothing wrong with the naughty list. With a quick flick of the wand, her shoes went from white to red. “Now,” she said authoritatively, “you’re going to strip down completely for me, and I’m going to do what _I_ want. Are we clear?”

“Oh, is that so?” he retorted, leaning back, fully clothed. As sexy as she looked in red, he wasn’t ready to give her all the power just yet.  

“I'll repeat. Remove your clothes, or I’ll magically remove them and not tell you where they went.”

He let out an indelicate snort as he pulled off his jumper revealing his chiseled chest. Hermione bit her lip in appreciation of his physique, though hers was quite impressive as well thanks to their physical training—both in the gym and the bedroom.

After peeling off his clothes, he leaned back in the chair displaying his awaiting cock. “Alright, naughty girl. What will you do with me now?”

Without a word she dropped to her knees and licked him from his balls to his tip, before taking him fully in her mouth. Her tongue didn’t bother with her usual flourish or teasing. She was hungry. There was no delicate way to suck him off. She gagged and gurgled as she forced his girth and length down her throat, always keeping at least one hand pumping.

“Yessss…” he panted. “Oh, fuck your mouth is so good. You’re a bad girl. A very bad girl.” His member began throbbing, and his hips were bucking in time with her movements. She could have kept going, but there was no way she was letting him come just yet.

With a loud pop, she released him. He was panting and aching for more. Placing one knee on either side of his, she prepared to straddle him and give him what he wanted.

Cormac’s finger hooked into the crotch of the panties, moving them to the side, when his other hand came around her back, ripping the fabric.

She gasped in surprise. It wasn’t the first time but usually, she already owned the garments.

“I’ll pay for it.” He reassured her. Deftly, he grabbed his cock and searched for her entrance, ready to plunge it deep inside her.

In a synchronized motion, he lifted his hips as she lowered hers. Their combined gasp were the harmonies of the naughtiest Christmas Carol. They fucked without abandon, while shielded by magic.

Hermione bounced up and down his slickened cock moaning loudly, her hair whipping around wildly. “Oh fuck! You make me so wet.”

“You’re pussy’s so tight. My cock always wants to be inside you.”

“Oh god!” She wailed as she tilted her hips so that her clit could feel all the pressure against his pelvic bones as he rammed into her. “I’m coming!”

Her walls clenched around him almost sending him over the edge, but he held on. Short of breath, she was close to collapse when he commanded, “On your knees.”

Hermione’s bad girl act only lasted so long. She was almost wholly spent, but her lover wanted more. Carefully, she dismounted so he could stand up. Being on all fours wasn’t exactly the most natural position in an armchair, so she gripped the piece of furniture for balance. Cormac’s strong, calloused hand slid from her arse cheeks to the small of her back, guiding her to arch her back more. Without hesitation, he thrust into her—his good girl, his bad girl, and the best damn Christmas present anyone could ask for.

With the wards up, they lost track of time. Their voices were hoarse from their loud groaning and sweat dripped down their bodies. Cormac had taken Hermione down to the floor. He massaged her breasts and suckled them while biting and scraping his teeth along her perfect pink nipples. The lingerie all but destroyed at this point.

His pace slowed as he tried so hard to prolong the lovemaking. Hermione could see it on his face. She pulled him in for a kiss then urged him, “Come for me.”

After a few quick thrusts, he groaned and spilled his seed inside of her. He kissed her, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. They just had amazing, uninterrupted, public sex. Cormac brushed Hermione’s sweat-soaked hair out of her face and said, “Merry Christmas.”

She laughed, “Merry—”

The lights went out, and they heard the shop door lock.

He looked down at Hermione, “I think our wards were a little too good.”

“I think so too,” she smirked with her hands against his chest.

He rolled off of her and asked, “So we’ll leave all the tags and a couple of pounds on the counter and apparate out of here?”

“We can do that,” she said slyly, “after round two.”

“You are most definitely on the _very_ naughty list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I’m also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter


End file.
